


Divertissements

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: It is an uncharacteristically balmy afternoon in the heart of the city, but even still, the heat in the apartment kicks on, ensuring that the residence stays at a comfortable seventy-two degrees. The window in Charlie’s office is cracked open, allowing the light breeze to waft in from outside.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 29





	Divertissements

It is an uncharacteristically balmy afternoon in the heart of the city, but even still, the heat in the apartment kicks on, ensuring that the residence stays at a comfortable seventy-two degrees. The window in Charlie’s office is cracked open, allowing the light breeze to waft in from outside. It rustles the papers on his desk gently, but just enough to cause him to press a palm down on the small stack to keep them from becoming disheveled. His usual attire has long since been swapped for a grey v-neck and black sweatpants, a casual look that he so often wears around the apartment—a look that you’ve loved from the very first time you’d seen him wear it.

Lightly, your knuckles tap against the door leading to the office. You wait a moment, listening for any signs that you should not enter, though you know that you  _ should _ . This is precisely why you find yourself here, after all. Charlie had sent a message alerting you to the fact that your presence was required in the midst of a  _ very _ tense and very tiresome meeting. Softly, you push down on the handle and push the door open to step over the threshold and enter the room.

As you cross the space and near the desk at which he sits, Charlie reaches forward to press a series of buttons before hanging up the receiver. The voices that were silent to you just moments prior are now audible through the speaker. The topic at hand is one that is far below any level of interest that you may have; something regarding the creative direction of his latest play. It’s an important conversation, surely, you just don’t care to listen —and it’s become quite obvious that Charlie is only paying as much attention as is required of him; the remainder of his focus is placed solely on you.

When you begin to round the side of the mahogany desk, Charlie pushes himself back away from the piece of furniture and motions with a sweep of his hand for you to take a position that has become quite familiar to you as of recently.

Like all other times before, he’s done the work for you, cleared his desk of the stack of papers and all other items that may get in the way of what’s about to occur. You make a show of it just like you always do when you round the desk to stand before him: you lift the hem of the shirt — _ his _ shirt—up agonizingly slow to reveal your lace clad cunt, the material already soaked through with your arousal. Charlie’s cock strains against his sweatpants at the sight, giving a twitch in angry protest that it is still hidden beneath the confines of his clothes. It won’t be for long, he knows, as do you, but first he needs to take care of you.

You settle atop his desk, leaning back on your elbows as your legs fall open, spreading wide for him, and only then does he roll forward towards the desk; towards  _ you _ .

Deft fingers rid you of your underwear with ease, pocketing the barely there lace in the pants he still wears. Charlie leans forward, inhaling the musky-sweet scent of you prior to strategically bumping the tip of his nose against your clit. You jolt at the sensation, and he grins as his hands lift to spread your legs further to reveal yourself to him entirely.

The others that remain on the line are none the wiser when Charlie’s tongue glides through your slick folds, lapping at your arousal like a man starved. Your head tips back, jaw falling slack whilst your chest heaves with short, shallow breaths. This is your favorite game, and his as well. It’s a purposeful move, failing to put the phone’s microphone on mute. He  _ wants _ you to struggle with being quiet, and you love the challenge.

Charlie’s mouth moves up and up until his lips wrap around your clit and he  _ sucks _ , breaking the overwhelming sensation with intermittent flicks of his tongue. You whimper in automatic response, and you can feel it, the way that his mouth curls with a satisfied smirk against your cunt. A hand reaches for him, fingers curling in his inky locks just as you press his face further against your core. He takes the hint, gladly so, continuing his ministrations with fervor.

He forgoes using his fingers this time around—something he enjoys utilizing quite often, in favor of using only his mouth this afternoon. Soon enough you’ll be stuffed full of his cock, and he wants you to feel the burning stretch of him; he wants you to feel every ridged inch of him as he splits you in two and revels in the squeeze of your tight cunt.

The hand in his hair frees itself from his tresses in order to cover your mouth to conceal the moan that threatens to spill out into the room when you cum. Your eyes screw shut tightly when your cunt clenches around nothing, and Charlie is merciless as he continues to lap at you hungrily. Only when you press your palms to the crown of his head and push him back does he relent, his lips and chin shining with your arousal.

The leather of his chair creaks beneath his weight as he leans back against it whilst you slide down off of the desk and crouch on shaky legs to assist him in freeing his straining cock from his sweats. He loves this, you know, watching as you work to pull his cock free. It makes him feel wanted,  _ desired _ , and like an absolute king.

You cannot help but take a moment to admire it; his cock long, thick, ribbed with prominent veins that only seem to heighten the experience each and every time he pushes into you. At the sight of the pearlescent precum that beads at the tip, you lick your lips and rise back up onto your feet. You take a moment to rid yourself of the shirt that you wear, allowing it to drop down to the floor without so much as a care just as you turn your back to Charlie. He reaches for you then, pulling you back to straddle his lap and sink down, down, down onto his cock.

The burning stretch of him elicits a soft gasp that is instantaneously cut off when he shoves two thick fingers into your mouth to silence you. He doesn’t need to utter so much as a word when your back presses against his chest, you already know what to do. Your tongue laps at the tips of his fingers and your lips close tightly around the digits to suck, keeping your mouth occupied while his free hand slips around to your front, he taps a single finger lightly against your clit. In immediate response, your hips buck and your cunt squeezes him, pulling a choked groan from him that he quickly conceals with a cough.

The conversation on the phone ceases momentarily as one of the other attending members of the meeting chimes in with an ‘ _ is everything alright _ ’.

“Yes,” Charlie replies, his tone terse. “Continue.”

And continue they do, just as he does when his hand once again finds your clit. It’s with slow, agonizing movements that his fingers rub small circles against it, his other hand now leaving the warmth of your mouth in order to settle at your hip, keeping you seated firmly in place atop his lap. Your legs, which have since hooked themselves over his knees, begin to close in an effort to heighten the sensation, to bring you closer to your impending release—but the moment that they begin to attempt to press together, Charlie pulls apart his own to prevent you from obtaining that relief. He is bound and determined to draw this out for as long as this meeting carries on. It is a sweet torture you’ll endure together.

His lips caress the back of your shoulder, pressing soft kisses against the skin while your cunt continues to flutter around his cock with each pass of his fingers. The two of you carry on like this for an indeterminate amount of time, Charlie teasing you with slow, light taps and caresses of your clit and you teasing him with intermittent constrictions of your cunt. He knows that you’re close when the flutters become more and more frequent. Charlie’s fingers pick up the pace then, administering more pressure to accompany the quick passes of the pads of his fingers. He waits for the very last moment, the one that always comes so involuntarily; just when you are on the verge of your orgasm, he reaches with his other hand to mute his phone, preventing anyone from hearing you as you cry out into the room. Your body jolts and shudders above him as you sob at the overwhelming sensation.

With swift movements, Charlie rises up from his seat, his cock remaining fully sheathed within you still as he maneuvers you until you are bent over his desk. Standing to his full height, he grips your hips with both hands and begins to set a rough, quick pace in order to chase his own release. The sound of skin against skin combines with your mutual grunts, groans and moans, filling the room whilst simultaneously drowning out the voices that still float out through the phone’s speaker. When Charlie cums it is as he bends himself forward to cover your back with his chest, a guttural groan ripping itself straight from the depths of his chest.

The two of you remain like this, bent over the mahogany desk, both of you attempting to catch your respective breaths. For a moment it is silent, save for the heavy pants that emanate from you and Charlie, that is, until—

“Charlie?” The voice is tinny, carried over the line from somewhere else in the city only to emerge through the phone’s speaker. “Charlie, have you got any thoughts?”

You laugh breathlessly, as does Charlie.

He hasn’t a clue what they’ve gone on to talk about ever since you’d entered the room, but he’s certain he’s got plenty of thoughts. He knows that he does when it comes to you.


End file.
